Split mind
by silentmusic16
Summary: A truth shocks Roxas and now it's up to him to save everyone he cares for. Rated M just in case. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers! This is a new fanfic that I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE. SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY OWN THIS GOES FOR EVERY OTHER CHAPTER I WRITE IN THIS STORY. so sad....but i do own any characters that i might create that might be in the story. Im still debating.**

* * *

Roxas walked along in Sora's subconscious noting memories that floated along mindlessly. He noticed one in particular; it was the recollection of when Namine saved Sora from the replica-Riku. She shattered the replica's mind before he could deliver the finishing blow against Sora. Roxas wasn't sure weather he was relived or jealous. That made him smile a bit.

Sora's subconscious was dark with the only light coming from the wandering memories. It was peaceful here, comforting Roxas with the darkness he's used to and reminding him of the light of his life, Namine. He laid down on his back and crossed his arms underneath his head and starred up at the moving memories that drifted around the sky. Suddenly a black and purple disturbance rippled across Sora's subconscious. Roxas was startled and he stood up, fearing the worse. A man in a white hooded robe that was very similar to the Organization robe stepped out of the portal. Roxas called out Oathkeeper and Oblivion, readying himself for a fight.

"Put down your arms. I am not here to engage you in battle." The hooded man said. His voice was smooth like velvet yet Roxas could tell that if he had to, the man could have made his voice cut like one of his keyblades.

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're here." Roxas commanded, refusing to put his keyblades down.

"Patience, boy. All will be revealed soon enough. I am here to inform you of the truth." The man answered Roxas, dodging his first question.

Now Roxas was intrigued. He called off his keyblades. "The truth? What are you talking about?"

"I must tell you the truth of what you really are."

"Well get on with it!"

"You may be shocked, so I advise you to sit down."

"No, just tell me, damn it!" he was getting angry.

"As you wish." The man sighed. "You are not a Nobody. You are a Somebody. Though you are not just any Somebody, you are Sora's Somebody and he is your Nobody."

Roxas' eyes widened in shock and he fell to his knees. This truth hit him like a truck and for some strange reason he knew this man was telling the truth. His whole existence flashed in his mind, bringing up every time he felt something emotionally. From getting angry at Larxene to having fun with Hayner, Pence, and Olette he realized that those weren't just memories of emotions from Sora, but real emotions! Then his mind brought up the memory of his first kiss with Namine. In the heart he used to think he didn't have he felt love and was relieved the feeling was real between him and Namine.

"What about Nami? Is she also a Somebody?" he asked when he finally gained control over his body again.

"I'm not sure yet as I'm still investigating. I wanted to tell you and give you some time to think things over. Somebody tinkered with the thoughts and memories of all the people you've ever encountered to persuade you that you were a Nobody and that Sora was the chosen wielder of the keyblade. But as you now know that is not the truth. I need you to help me figure out who is the mastermind behind this plot so that we may stop him from doing something far worse. If he has this much power I'm afraid to know what else he can accomplish." The white robed man explained dismally.

"But how am I supposed to know who it is?" Roxas asked frustrated over the man's answer about Namine.

"I'm giving you time to think, aren't I?"

Roxas didn't answer. He stood up and walked over to the man, putting his face dangerously close to the man's concealed one. "How do I know you're not lying? How do I know that what you said is totally true?"

"I know you have some trust issues-" the man started

"I do not have trust issues." Roxas defended.

"But," the man continued "I wouldn't lie to you. You don't remember me but we were very close. I care for you and I only want to lead you in the right direction. You need to know the truth because that is the only way to save everything you care about."

The blonde boy's eyes feel to his feet as he answered. "I…I believe you. But why aren't you telling me everything?"

"I'm not telling you everything because I don't know everything. All I know is that you are in danger from whoever is playing with everyone's minds and that to protect your self and those that you would give your own life for. You need to protect Namine. I fear she is getting close to uncovering the truth herself and that if she gets any closer she will be in grave danger." The man explained and he put emphasis on the parts he told about Namine.

The mention of the flaxen-haired girl stirred something up from deep inside Roxas' heart and he fully accepted his task. "Ok. I'll do whatever it takes." He promised.

The robed man chuckled lightly at the boy's new enthusiasm. "All I'm asking you to do is try to think of who might be behind this whole problem."

"Well then I'll do that!"

"I'll be back in one week. Please don't tell anyone of what we have just shared. You, Namine, and I are the only ones not under the influence of this powerful being so we have to keep it from everybody in fear that their thoughts will be sifted through and our information uncovered." The man pleaded.

"I won't. But why not Nami?"

"Because, as I have said before, she is being watched over carefully by the man we are fighting. If we tell her it will put her in more danger. I'm going to set a few false clues to lead her in the wrong direction for now."

"Okay. I'll be sure to think really hard. I want to help you."

The hooded man started walking off and he opened another portal.

"You never told me your name." Roxas stated.

The man turned around and pulled his hood down slowly. A head of dirty blonde spikes revealed themselves. Under them were deep blue eyes that matched Roxas', just like the man's hair. Finally his whole face appeared and he looked like a mirror image of Roxas. "My name is Ventus, but you used to call me Ven. If you like you still can." Ven said with a smile. He then turned around and walked into the portal, leaving a dumbfounded Roxas all by himself with only his thoughts and the memories of his Nobody.

* * *

** I hope that that shocked you or at least surprised you a little. Roxas and Ven could be twins so I was thinking "What if Roxas was the real person when this story poped into my head. If you reviewers want you can take a guess at who the villan is....but even if your right I'm not telling!**

**Namine:"Please review! For me!"**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 2 days since Roxas' meeting with Ventus, a person who looked almost exactly like him, save for a more mature look in Ven's eyes. He was thinking a lot about what Ven said, that Namine was close to the truth and that she would be in danger if she found it. Suddenly a plan popped into his head.

"Hey Sora, can I take over for a few hours?" the blonde asked his host body. He was referring to the fact that he could become the main mind in Sora's body when they switched. This meant that all of Roxas' attributes: his strength, height, weight, hair color, everything that made Roxas himself would show on Sora's body to make it his own.

"Sure!" Sora thought to Roxas "Do you want me to get Kairi to do the same with Namine?" he asked his other, already guessing the blonde's intentions.

The skater blushed "Yeah. That would be cool." He laid down again to rest before meeting with Namine.

Ten minuets passed before Sora called to Roxas. "Hey, you ready Roxy?"

Roxas awoke sourly to the annoying nickname Demyx had given him, wondering where he might have heard it. "Where, may I ask, did you here that name?"

"You've heard it before? Oh man! I really wanted my own nickname for you!" Sora complained.

The blonde realized that Sora and Demyx were alike, at least in their thought processes. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll find another nickname." He cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, you're right! Okay, wanna switch now? Namine is waiting for you."

At the mention of the pale angel Roxas told Sora he was ready "Yep!"

A bright white light, much like the light that appears when Sora and Roxas call out their keyblades, completely surrounded Sora. It grew brighter and brighter until it disappeared in a flash. Out of that flash appeared Roxas in all of his blonde spiky glory. He flexed his fingers, glad to feel physical. The boy walked forward towards Kairi and Namine's house.

When he was getting closer, Roxas noticed his blue-eyed angel sitting on the front porch waiting for him.

"Roxas!" Namine called out. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could in her blue sandals and over the sliding sand. As she was about to reach Roxas, though, the sand under her slipped sideways and sent her falling forward. Roxas ran to her, more sure of his footing. He caught her before she fell and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's so nice to see you again!" he spun her around in the air happily.

Namine chuckled lightly and the sound of it almost brought Roxas to his knees. "It's only been a week, silly!"

"Yes, but that is much too long. You're like a drug to me and I need my fill." He explained. He pulled her so close that he could feel every curve of her petite body. Their lips touched and they held the kiss for a long time. Finally they separated, panting and smiling at each other. "I've missed that." Roxas said as he caught his breath.

"So have I. Do you want to head over to the beach?"

"Sure!" he grabbed her hand and let their fingers intertwine. They walked in silence, enjoying the quiet moment between them. Finally they ended up on the beach. The couple walked a few more feet until they reached the shore line. Namine took off her sandals and placed them behind her. Roxas did the same. They placed their feet in the water and just sat there, enjoying the sun, sand, and surf.

"So what have you been up to?" Roxas asked Namine after he moved his eyes away from the ocean.

"I was thinking about you, obviously," she smiled and Roxas' heart filled with warmth "And I was thinking about all the times we showed emotion. This is something we shouldn't be able to do because we're Nobodies. So I was thinking that maybe being with our Somebodies affected us and gave us hearts."

Inside Roxas was panicking. But he didn't let it show. "I don't know, that sounds kinda preposterous. I'm pretty sure we can't have hearts without the Kingdom Heart."

Tears formed in Namine's eyes and she looked down at her lap. "So, you think what we have is-is fake? That we can't have emotions and so we can't love each other?" the tears started to leak from her eyes and she sniffled a little.

Watching Namine cry devastated Roxas. "I'm not saying that. You know what we have is real and true. I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind in the past few days and I was getting frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Who knows? Maybe you're right?" Roxas pulled her in for a quick hug and when they separated he wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand. He cupped her face in his hands to make her look at him. "Do you forgive me?"

She looked up at him, her big blue eyes wide and clearly hurt. Nevertheless she did forgive him. "Yes, I forgive you." She smiled a bit. Roxas leaned in for a kiss, but the artist put her palm up to his lips. "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean you didn't hurt me. You're going to have to work a little to get that privilege back." She laughed at his sour expression and he pulled back, clearly annoyed.

"I said sorry." Roxas grumbled, the same expression plastered on his face.

Namine chuckled "Aww! You're just too cute!" she kissed him for a brief moment before pulling away. A comforting silence settled over the two teens and they intertwined their hands. The only sounds interrupting their quiet moment were the waves lapping the shore and the wind rustling through the palm trees.

Roxas broke the silence first. "You know, I think you should just leave stop thinking about our hearts. We have emotions and we can feel love so why complicate things? Our love is true and I don't want it tainted with any thoughts about hearts that we might or might not have."

Namine turned to him. "You know, you do have a point. All we need is love." The silence resumed and Namine moved next to Roxas. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Roxas put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head against hers. They stayed like this for a while and watched the sunset. Oranges, purples, pinks, and reds streaked across the sky as the yellow globe descended past the horizon. As the sun set a cool breeze flowed over the beach. Namine shuttered from the cold and moved closer to Roxas.

"Are you cold?" Roxas asked

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house? We could probably get Kairi and Sora to let us stay out like this for one night."

A bright blush spread across Namine's face "O-okay. I'll ask Kairi." "Kairi? Are you there?" Namine thought.

"Yeah. What do you need?" the red haired princess asked.

"Roxas asked me to…spend the night with him at his house. May I stay in your body for the night?" Kairi could hear the blush in Namine's voice.

Kairi smirked "Yeah, no problem. Have fun tonight!"

Namine groaned. "We're not going to _do_ anything!"

"Sure sure, just remember to use protection!"

"You're impossible!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kairi is okay with it. Did you ask Sora yet?" Namine asked Roxas.

"Not yet, I was waiting for your answer." Roxas found Sora in his mind. "Hey Sora, Namine and I want to spend the night together, can I stay out 'til tomorrow?"

"Sure, bro! Just remember, use protection!" Sora answered, laughing at the same time.

"You're so immature!" Roxas shot back, embarrassed.

"So what did Sora say?" Namine asked the blonde boy.

"He said it was okay…and some other embarrassing stuff I don't want to talk about." A blush creeped across Roxas' face.

Namine laughed nervously. "Hahaha …I think I know exactly what you mean. Kairi isn't exactly the most subtle person. If something pops into her head it pops out of her mouth."

"Come on, I'll take you to my house." Roxas grabbed Namine's hand and led her to his house.

They arrived to find the house empty and a note was hanging on the door. "Dear Sora, your father and I had to go out for the night so you're going to be home alone. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget to take a shower. Again. Love, your mother Tifa and your father Cloud."

"Hahaha!" Namine laughed "Sora forgets to take showers! I always remembered to take showers in Castle Oblivion and in there I was locked up half of the time!"

"Hahaha I guess he does! So do you want to take a shower first?" Roxas offered.

"Sure, but I don't know where the bathroom is…and I don't have a change of clothes."

"Kairi keeps a pair of pajamas here just incase she ends up staying for the night. I'll get them for you. Just go in the shower and I'll leave the clothes on the bathroom vanity."

Namine blushed at the thought of Roxas going into the bathroom while she was in the shower-where she would be naked! "O-ok. See you in the shower." Her blush reddened even more.

"Haha! Ok."

Namine walked off towards the bathroom while Roxas went into his room for Kairi's change of clothes. She got into the bathroom and closed the door so that she could undress. She took off her dress then her underwear and bra. The artist stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her, and turned on the water. The warm water felt good on her cold skin and she allowed the room to be filled with steam It cleared her lungs and relaxed her body.

_Click, click._ Namine stiffened when she heard the door handle turn and the door open. "You okay in there?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm almost done." She answered in a relaxed tone.

"Alright, when you're done your clothes are ready." He left the bathroom.

After soaping up and rinsing Namine got out of the shower. She toweled off and went to put on the red button-up shirt and the long red cotton pants. _Uh-oh. It's too big...Darn! _But she put it on anyway.

She walked out of the bathroom and called out "Roxas, I'm done!"

"Okay!" he called out, and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. She walked into his room. She sat on his bed and looked around the room, noting the mess on the floor. The girl laughed to herself remembering it's actually Sora's room and that he was very messy.

It didn't take nearly as long as for Roxas to finish his shower and he returned to his room to find Namine waiting for him looking both nervous and happy.

"Hahaha!' he laughed. He saw that Kairi's clothes were a little too big for Namine's petite frame. The shirt sagged in many places because Kairi was a bit more fleshed out than Namine and her breasts were bigger. Nami kept having to pull the collar of the shirt up so that it didn't show here breasts. Her pants were big too and she had to roll them up at the waist. "You look good anyway." He explained. She blushed.

He looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:45. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked her after he watched her yawn.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty tired."

Roxas walked over to the bed and laid down with his back to the side closer to the wall. The blonde boy patted the spot next to him and Namine laid down sideways with her back on Roxas'. He snuggled closer and put one of his arms under her and the other over her chest and connected his fingers. Roxas kissed her head and sighed, feeling like the luckiest guy ever. A big shocker for him was that he wasn't thinking any impure thoughts. All he was thinking about was Namine. And his problem with an unknown entity. He tried to think about who that entity might be but it was hard for him. He sifted through both his memories and Sora's and found that the one person who showed up in both memories was a silver-haired figure of great power. In his tired confusion Roxas forgot the person's name.

The last thing he did was whisper "I love you" to Namine. He lifted himself a little and kissed his angel's forehead. After that sleep overtook him and he surrendered to slumber.


End file.
